The Wishing Games
by Your other hand
Summary: "I wish that you could love me back!" Misty shouted what must be said. A party for our hero's return must always involve games. But how did an innocent wishing game turn out to be so serious? Pokeshipping.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but this is my Poke-fanfic.

The Wishing Games

There was a thunderous applause.

"Let's give it up for Ash Ketchum of Pallet town! The boy who has given our town so much honor and glory. Hep, Hep, Hooray!" The mayor of Pallet town spoke proudly as Ash made his way to the front.

All the residents of Pallet town gathered around Professor Oak's huge laboratory garden to celebrate the return of one of their most prestigious trainers. Food were served in platters along the long table at the center of the party. There was not a second where a guest would not come right in to the party. Everyone was having the greatest time of their lives. All were dancing to the loud music and even Brock was indulging himself with all the women. That's because they only have one rule, which is: "Everyone will get what they want." No exceptions.

And just before everybody could mind their own business, someone grabbed hold of the microphone and the crowd's attention.

"Hey there, everybody! My name's Brock and I'm sure you all want to do something deliriously fun, so to start breaking the ice, let's all play... The Wishing game!"

"Uhh Brock? Don't you think that's a little too childish?" asked Ash.

"Come on, it's all for a good time! Well, I learned this from my ten brothers and ten sisters. Rules are simple as pie: Just say what you wish for to anybody here and that other one should do the honor of granting it for you. Now, is that good?" Now, with the rules disseminated, Brock asked the waiting crowd.

"Oh yeah!" All of them exclaimed. Everybody was definitely in a good mood because they were all up for it. And so our man, Brock, just began pushing his luck as he spotted a Nurse Joy by the food table.

"Oh Nurse Joy, beauty that I find most difficult to forget, please allow me to take you on a romantic journey." Brock knelt down on the floor holding Nurse Joy's hand.

"Uhm, I guess I don't really have a choice. How about I'll dance with you later." Nurse Joy sweatdropped and she has no idea that the game had only begun.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Brock cried in extreme happiness and now, all the other people started exchanging wishes with eachother while the others either make a fool out of themselves or began to make history out of the moment.

But there are some wishes that were meant to be given special attention.

It's impossible for Ash Ketchum to pay more attention to the game than the buffet table. But sadly, there will be no exceptions. Besides, there's this someone that is determined to look for him.

Everybody started to make a mess so music was played to keep them sane and definitely not having them turn out like Brock who was like a madman around girls. And speaking of Brock...

"Alright! I guess we did a little too much," he said while eyeing a man dancing on top of another table, "We'll resume the Wishing games later. Oh Nurse Joy! Shall we dance? For you have already swept me off my feet."

"Hold it! Where is Ash Ketchum?"

A loud voice attracted their attention.

"Over here!" Ash looked up from the table. "Misty?"

Nonetheless, he responded, even with food smudged all over his face. Misty, the Cerulean city gym leader, is here.

"Ash, I wish for something and I choose you to do it." She approached in tones of sincerity yet full of authority.

"Hey Misty! I wasn't quite expecting ya..."

"What does that suppose to mean? I came all the way here and you're telling me you don't expect me to show up?" Ooh, Ash just soaked the matches into the gasoline. He just ignited a fiery conversation.

"No, No! You just surprised me that's all!"

"It's like my presence isn't even important."

"It's not like that, Misty. I really appreciate it! You just gotta stop being cranky--"

"I'm not cranky!"

"Well, who got mad in the first place?"

"And who didn't appreciate a friend showing up?"

"You didn't have to be a sourgrape about it!"

"Ugh! You're insensitive, you know that Ash Ketchum?"

"Who's being insensitive? You're ruining the party."

"I am not! I only came here to have fun not spending my day arguing with you."

"It's your fault for starting it in the first place."

"You are insensitive and unappreciative of others!"

"You just have to get mad so easily!"

Ash and Misty bickered on and on and on and on.

"I don't know what's with you, Ash Ketchum! You're just, UGH, unbearable!"

"So I'm unbearable? Then, forget it! I don't care about your dumb wish!" Ash started to walk away with an annoyed face.

Then it hit Misty.

"N-no, wait! Ash, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I just, I couldn't help it. I'm sorry." Misty called after Ash, but he's still walking away towards the house. If only the past had a rewind button, she would have just calmed down earlier. The past may not be changed, but the present can fix it by maybe saying...

"I wish that you could love me back!"

Ash stopped walking and was clearly stunned, his eyes wide open. Misty shouted what must be said.

She walked over to him. She took advantage of the moment to get close, to make the moment history itself and to get her purpose done already no matter how wrong the timing is. Because that's why she even came on the first place. Seriously.

"I can't help myself... I hate it when we fight and I hate how much you can annoy me sometimes," and she said no louder than a whisper, "...and I hate that I love you at the same time." Then Ash finally faced her, too dumbfounded to speak. He inhale as he opened his mouth to respond, but Misty won't have any of it just yet.

"Just let me finish this time." Misty was like talking to a zombie. Ash was ashen and completely shell-shocked.

"Shouldn't we be watching them like this?" Max found his way through the crowd to Brock, speaking in only whispers.

"SHHH!" was all he heard.

Misty spoke again. "When I first saw you, I told myself that you're gonna be the next worst thing to mischief. And ever since you destroyed my bike, you made me angry more than anyone could make me. I was very mad but then, I saw the real you." She breathed as Ash looked more and more serious. "After everything we've been through, those are the only moments that I can laugh at, and treasure at the same time..." She looked to the ground so he wouldn't see how hard it is to let go of her feelings this way, in this crucial way.

"So I realized this from the time that I left you. Every torture, every quarrel, every compliment and every look you gave me made me realize that I can't endure you as a friend anymore..." She finally looked into his eyes, which were so full of

"I love you so much to be just your friend, Ash. And I don't know what to do about it."

Misty said what she felt for Ash. The way she always felt about him.

"Y-you mean, you l-love me, Misty? Are you c-crazy?" Ash dwelt in disbelief but a deep rosy color stained his face.

"Yes and maybe you're right, I might be crazy. But answer me on this one, Ash." Misty saved up the rest of her courage to ask the most critcal question on human philosophy. "Do you love me the same way?"

"W-wh-what? I...I...uhh..." It was the moment of truth but the boy on the other hand, didn't have a chance to save up the courage to answer this crucial question that lovers always take. He never knew what was coming to him.

"I'm sure love is in your heart somehow, Ash." Brock intervened for them solemnly.

"Brock? What are you doing here?" The two cried in unison.

"Just tell her the truth, buddy." He whispered to Ash before he could back away.

It was like the world was moving slowly and everything seemed so crucial right now. Every word was measured and every meaning of it would leave a mark for a lifetime.

"Misty...I don't know what to say..."

Misty had been preparing for the worst. She wasted all those times spent with him upon doing so. Nightmares mock everyone of this cruel creature named Rejection. Tears pricked her eyes just hearing him say even the words of uncertainty.

"You'll be always my best friend..." He spoke carefully ignoring the pulse pounding his chest. Misty, already slurred out of vision through watery eyes, found it difficult to comprehend the words she was hearing.

"I know it's hard for you to understand..." She whispered, already ignoring the words that she thought was the worst.

"I could never do anything to lose you..." He sounded more and more serious, his heartbeat made it impossible to even hear himself think. And that is the main reason why he can no longer hear her sad whispers.

"If only I could let you go, but..." She breathed.

"When you left, I knew..." He breathed.

"I really love you."

They spoke as one while their eyes met. Misty's eyes lighted up like glistening crystals. But Ash gulped, not in fear, but in pressure. Yet he smiled while his face flushed.

Everyone in the party clapped. They were both stunned that everybody was watching there little scene. Brock smiled upon his two other friends.

"I guess my ten brothers and sisters created this game for a reason after all!" He said to the crowd.

Everyone present roared in laughter. They were all happy to have their wishes come true on that fateful day. Brock was noticed by women. Pikachu got a boxful of ketchup. Dawn received the respect she wanted as a coordinator. Drew was all-nice to May that day. And we last see, Pikachu hopping merrily on Misty's shoulder as Ash spoon-feed her with cake.

Everyone was happy, no exceptions.

Yey, I posted a story!

I'll go to bed now, where I can visualize my _own_ wishes.

Please review, you know I will need it.

Thanks readers!


End file.
